New Super Mario Bros. VR
New Super Mario Bros. VR is the third game for the Nintendo VR, developed by EEA Inc. The game features extreme amounts of virtual reality gameplay, as well as the choice to use the Wii Remote. The game will release in 2010 sometime. At E2-A1, EEA Inc. revealed that this will be the last New Super Mario Bros. game that they work on solo. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. VR has similar gameplay to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but the controls are way different. With the VR controls, the players move their arms back and forth gently to walk and move them fast to run. quickly raising once arm will allow them to jump or brake Blocks. To pick something up, the player raises both arms and to go throw doors, the player puts one arm forward and twists. To shoot fireballs or iceballs, one arm is swung forward. Lastly, to spin, both arm swing to one side. There are also other movements such as swinging on vines by swings the body back and forth that are shown throughout the game. Storyline One day, Bowser stumbles upon a strange power he calls Virtual Kidnapping (kidnapping without doing anything), which he uses in his next plan. The same day, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach are drinking tea, when they discovers Bowser has added something to the tea. She floats away and Mario and Luigi go after her. Soon Bowser tries use it on the Mario Bros., but fails when the Virtual Virus attacks Bowser and Bowser Jr., creating a Virtual Bowser and Virtual Bowser Jr. The virtual villains take over Bowser Castle, kidnaps Peach, literally kicks Bowser and his son out of the castle, and controls all the enemies. Bowser and Jr. soon finds the Mario Bros. and teams up to stop Virtual Bowser. At the final boss, Virtual Bowser, the four fight him, and finally destroy him. However, a chunk of the Virtual Virus bounces away and infects Princess Peach. Soon after, Virtual Peach is created, but the four manage to defeat her and destroy the virus forever. After the credits, Bowser takes Mario to his secret cannon and blasts him and Luigi out of the castle. But as Bowser laughs at Mario, he falls backwards into a pit and groans as he hits the bottom. Characters Playable It is confirmed that there will only be four playable characters: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Bowser Jr., meaning the Toads won't return from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. NPCs * Princess Peach * Toad Bosses * Virtual Mario * Virtual Luigi * Virtual Bowser * Virtual Bowser Jr. * Virtual Peach Worlds Items It is confirmed that the Bomb Flower and Spike Mushroom will make no appearance from New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. * Mushroom * Mini Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Tree Flower (new) * Super Star * Cape Feather * Penguin Suit * Chicken Suit (new) Gallery File:New_Super_Mario_Bros._VR_Logo.png|The Logo File:NSMBVR_Scene.png|Scene Art File:Bowser_NSMBVR.png|Bowser File:Bowser_Jr._NSMBVR.png|Bowser Jr. File:Virtual_Bowser_NSMBVR.png|Virtual Bowser File:Virtual_Bowser_Jr._NSMBVR.png|Virtual Bowser Jr. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Platformers Category:2D Games Category:NSMB Games Category:E2-A1